Come Dance With Me
by WingsOfADream
Summary: ONESHOT: Upon crashing Harry's detention with Snape, Ron and Hermione make a startling discovery which they can't quite believe. This is has SLASHY undertones people, you have been warned.


Hi everyone :)

I'm back once again to bug you all with a one-shot :D And, for the first time ever, it's not a Harry/Draco story. It's a Harry and Snape. However, it's a kind of ambiguous relationship; a bit are they, aren't they kinda thing. I'll let you all decide which reading you want to take :D Although, I must admit, I think I have lent further towards one reading than the other.  
This idea came to me when I saw The Goblet of Fire on Friday, (how bloody amazing is that film?I got chills I swear!) and then started to really develop when I was watching Strictly Come Dancing on Saturday, (any British people see it? I can't believe they knocked Will out!) I haven't seen this idea done before but it really wouldn't surprise me if it has been done before. So, if it's totally cliche, I apologise to those who don't like cliches. For those like me who appreciate, (some) cliches, I hope ya like it :)  
As for when this is set, it's the sixth year but it doesn't fit in with HBP or anything else that's previously happened in any of the books so just ignore all that stuff and enjoy it for what it is :D

WARNING: Depending on how you're gonna read this, this may contain SLASH. So, if that sort of thing bothers you, feel free to leave. I won't hold it against you :)

DISCLAIMER: There once was a fan-girl named Dream, who always kept very clean, but when she claimed that Harry was hers, had to hide under a pile of wet furs, from the lawyers who chased in a team.  
That was my little disclaimer limerick, hope ya liked it :D

* * *

It was quite late at night; not quite time for curfew but getting close. That's why Ron and Hermione were hidden underneath Harry's invisibility cloak as they hurried down to the dungeons where their friend was having a detention with Snape.

It was all a very odd situation really. Not only was it a long, late detention, it was Harry's seventh detention with Snape in a row. Neither Ron or Hermione were sure how he had even got them. He had been given one last Thursday night for totally botching the potion he was working on in class, but since then he hadn't done anything in class to justify punishment. It was a possibility that he had done something wrong during the detention which had earned him more but what could be so bad as to warrent six extra detentions? Harry had been expected back at the tower about half an hour ago and when he had failed to show, the couple decided to go and wait for him, grabbing the cloak just in case they stayed out too late and had to avoid prefects/teachers/Filch etc.

Finally reaching Snape's room, the two Gryffindors came to a stop just beside the door, remaining under the cloak just to be on the safe side. However, Ron chose to slump against the wall next to the door which caused the cloak to slip off Hermione slightly.

"Ron! Be careful! We'll be spotted." She hissed at him angrily, moving a little closer to him so she was fully covered by the cloak once again.

"No one's gonna see us. After all, who's gonna come here if they didn't have to?"

"We don't have to be here." She pointed out.

"Yes we do, we're here to wait for..." Ron began but trailed off as a frown crossed his face and he leaned closer to the closed door of the room.

"What is it?"

"I thought I just heard..." The red-head began again before a loud, though slightly muffled, crash interrupted him along with two surprised cries. He and Hermione exchanged surprised/worried looks before wordlessly agreeing on a course of action. They pushed the door open quickly and slid inside, closing it behind them straight away, all thankfully in dead silence.

In front of them was Snape's classroom minus the rows of desks and chairs, they had all curiously vanished completely, leaving the room bare save for Snape's desk at the very back of the room. Neither Harry or Snape were anywhere to be seen though and both Ron and Hermione frowned in confusion. They had definately heard a crash and cries yet there was nothing in here which could've crashed or anyone who could've supplied the shouts.

However, just as they were both starting to doubt their sanity, they heard a familiar, somewhat stiffled, giggle rang out from the back of the room, seemingly from nowhere. Then, seconds later, the figure of Professor Snape popped up from behind the desk.

"Honestly, could you possibly be more uncoordinated if you tried Potter?" The man sneered as he stood and brushed himself off. More laughter came at that question though this time it was a full laugh and not a smothered chuckle. Snape rolled his eyes and leaned over, supporting himself on his desk with one hand while he reached down with the other. When the Potions Professor rose up straight again, he had Harry Potter attached to his arm.

Ron's jaw dropped at the fact the greasy git of a Potions teacher had bothered to help Harry to his feet and the fact that Harry had laughed at the insult. He'd laughed! Of all the things to do when Professor Snape insulted you, laughing was not one of them. Hermione was just as confused and surprised as Ron was, she merely hid it better, far to dignified to allow her mouth to hang open the way her boyfriend's was.

Over on the other side of the classroom, Harry was still sniggering away though it did look like he was trying to calm himself down. Snape looked at him critically and sighed. "What, exactly, is so funny?"

"The look on your face," Harry said, his laughter starting afresh. "When we went down...I've never seen you look so startled! It was priceless!" Snape was still clearly unimpressed as Harry doubled over with a fresh wave of laughter, his arms hugging his waist as his ribs began to ache.

"When you're quite finished." He said after a while and Harry was still laughing hysterically, apparently oblivious to the professor's presence. The words did seem to get through to Harry however and he stood up a little straighter as he tried to suppress his laughter enough to take in a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"Sorry sir." Harry managed to get out between laughs.

"He's given him something!" Ron hissed in disbelief. "He's had to; there's no way that's the real Harry!"

"Shush!" Hermione scolded quickly, not wanting them to be discovered and curious as to where this sudden truce between their best friend and their Potions teacher had come from.

"Ready to start again?" Snape asked and although his tone was cool, there was no malice in his voice.

Harry took another deep breath, his shoulders rising as he did so, before letting it out slowly in a low whoosh. That seemed to do the trick because the Boy-Who-Lived finally calmed down completely. "Yes sir." He agreed with a nod. Snape gave a stiff nod back and moved out to the centre of the room. Harry followed along wordlessly and came to a stop beside their teacher when the older man stopped.

"I think maybe I should lead again; you don't seem to be quite ready for that yet if that last performance was anything to go for." Snape told Harry, a hint of real amusement, not mocking or sneering, in his voice.

"All right." Harry nodded quietly, a faint blush tinging his cheeks.

"Into position." He advised, holding his arms out in a familiar pose. Ron's eyes bugged slightly and even Hermione couldn't stop her jaw from dropping a little at the sight. This couldn't be what it looked like surely?

Harry stepped forward easily, if not a little too eagerly, and Snape's right hand came around Harry's slim waist while the other took his left hand. Harry placed his right hand on Snape's shoulder and shifted a little before looking up and nodding. Somehow, soft music suddenly filled the room and after a few counts from the professor, he and Harry began to move around the room together.

Neither of the two hidden Gryffindors could quite believe what they were seeing. There, right in front of them, was Professor Serverus Snape, greasy git of a Slytherin, dancing with Harry James Potter, official Golden Boy of Gryffindor. It boggled the mind, it really did. And what was worse was that they looked good together. Somehow, they complimented each other perfectly.

As they moved around together, Snape remained poised, his back straight and his face turned straight ahead of himself. Harry's posture was also really good on the whole, except for the fact that his head was bent down and his eyes were glued down at the floor, a small frown of concentration etched on his face.

"Stop looking down at your feet Harry." Snape instructed as they continued to glide around the room, his eyes flickering down to look at the top of Harry's head. That was yet another shock for the evening; Snape just called Harry by his first name!

"I don't want to step on your feet." Harry protested, not lifting his head in the least.

"You haven't stepped on my feet for the past three lessons Harry, I think we're past that stage. Now, lift your head." The older man ordered, bringing his hand up from Harry's waist and gripping his chin lightly, tilting his head up to look up at him. A blush coloured Harry cheeks again but he didn't look back down, keeping his eyes fixed on the dark ones which stared down at him intently from above as the hand took up it's position on his waist again.

That was it, it was official; Ron and Hermione were now in the Twilight Zone.

No more words were spoken between the two from then on and Hermione and Ron watched in slight horror and slight awe as Snape twirled around gracefully with Harry following along with amazing ease and grace. The older, taller man performed the lifts easily, both hands gripping the young man around the waist securely. For his part, Harry seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, maybe even relishing in the attention he was being showered with. And he had greatly improved since the last time either of them had seen him dance, even if he wasdancing the woman's role at that moment.

At one point, Snape swung Harry out to the side and that was enough to destroy any doubt of any kind which Hermione might've had in her mind. Harry's face was a picture of pure serenity as he savoured the sensation of being whisked to the side and then pulled back against a firm chest, warm hands once again coming around him. All through this, no matter what move the two wizards performed, they never took their eyes off one another.

Hermione decided that she'd seen enough after another few minutes of watching the pair in the middle of the room. Silently, she nudged Ron towards the door. He didn't protest or anything; he just numbly moved as instructed, his eyes not straying from the dancing pair ahead. She carefully opened the door quickly and slipped out, pulling Ron with her, before shutting the door with equal speed.

She needn't have bothered to be so hasty though; neither of the room's other two occupants were aware of anything but each other as they continued to twirl together in such a natural, easy manner.

* * *

There, my first ever Harry/Snape fic because, let's face it, that's how it turned out didn't it? When I first started writing this, I honestly thought that it might've appeared as more of a platonic relationship between the two but it just didn't work out like that. Oh well, not that I mind, it's all good to me :)  
Okay, I bet some of you are wondering why Snape is giving Harry dancing lessons. My answer to you is make up your own reason. This was just meant to be pure, mindless fluff and that therefore means that background is not neccessary :D  
Catch ya'll next time. Take care :)

Hugs  
Dream


End file.
